Redwall Theatrical Trailers
by Warriormaid 3000
Summary: NEW! Check out the new MtW trailer! If Redwall books were movies, not the cartoon, this is what the theatrical trailers should look like. I'll try to get as many up as I can and feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated!
1. Mariel of Redwall

**Mariel of Redwall **

by: the Warriormaid 

(sounds of wind, waves and lightning, music starts)

V.O-

one stormy night...

Saxtus-

*softly* The wind's icy breath o'er the land of death... 

(cuts to the scene of Mariel being thrown into the sea )

...tells a tale that is of yet to come...

( cuts to Mariel twirling the gullwacker at the seagulls)

Mariel-

I'm not finished yet

V.O- a legand will be fulfilled 

(cuts to the scene of Saxtus reciting the poem) 

Dandin-  


where did you learn that poem

Saxtus-

I don't know, but now that I've learned it, I can't forget it

V.O- A friendship will be made

( Dandin at the council)

Dandin-

I am going with her. She cannot achieve her goals alone

( cuts to the scene of Martin in the dream)

Voice of Martin-

Mariel needs a friend as I once did

V.O- and a hero will be born

( cuts to the scene of Mariel running into Fort Blagegirt )

Mariel-

( turns around to look at Durry), We'll see who gets Gabool

( screen fades, the words 'in 2004' appears)

Mariel-

tomorrow, my quest starts

snake hisses* Mariel runs up from behind and stuns it with her Gullwacker

(cuts to the scene where Dandin is standing among the freed slaves)

Dandin-

who are you

(scene fades to Dandin falling into the swamp)

Mariel-

( turns around) DANDIN!!!!

(the stranger slowly smiles)

Joseph-

They call me, Joseph the Bellmaker

( scene fades to Mariel fighting in the last battle)

Mariel- Redwaaaaall!!!

(screen goes black as the music fades. The words Mariel of Redwall flashes across the screen followed by Coming in 2004)


	2. Martin the Warrior

A/N- Since my old one was bad, here's the new Martin trailer

Cast list for _Martin the Warrior_

Martin- Viggo Mortensen/ (an ff.net author!!!)

Rose- Lady Storm/ (a real actor)

Celedine- Catty Engles/ (a real actor)

Badrang-Something Completely Diff (a real actor)

ALL OTHER PARTS ARE OPEN!!!

* * *

v.o- Badrang was the most feared ruler of the east...

(Cuts to Marshank, zooms inside the fortress, to show slaves toiling over bricks)

..no creature could stand against his will

(cuts to Badrang, sitting on a makeshift throne of stone, eyeing his slaves impassively)

...until now

_"His name was Martin"_

(Barkjon is knocked to the ground, spilling all his bricks. The weasel raises his whip, but is knocked aside by Martin)

(cuts to Badrang, raising Martin's chin up to meet his eyes)

Badrang- What is your name, slave?

Martin- glaring Martin son of Luke the Warrior!

(screen fades suddenly, Rose's voice can be heard in the background, singing beautifully)

(cuts to Martin, emerging from the hole and seeing Rose for the first time)

Rose- We'll be safe...as long as we have a warrior like you with us

(cuts to Noonvale)

Urran Voh: My daughter will follow you, where ever you go, young mouse

Martin: I will guard her higher than my life

v.o -She would follow him to the end

(cuts to Felldoh, running down the hallways of Marshank to free the slaves)

Felldoh: I will not rest until that tyrant is dead

(flashes to him, in close combat with the vermin)

v.o- He was a warrior, true to the warrior's way

_"The quest begins"_

(cuts to the Players, getting ready to enter Marshank)

Ballaw: Let's get this show started!

_"Performers'" _

(cuts to the slaves, in their chambers, meeting)

Barkjon: Gather any weapons, anything sharp, that you can get your paws on.

Keyla: We've been slave to that scum long enough!

(cuts to Hillgnose, throwing himself at the rats, fighting)

_"Slaves"_

(cuts to Martin, leading a group of Noonvalers to Marshank, shifts to images of Boldred, the Warden, the Pigmy shrews, and the Gwartynbe)

_"Strangers"_

v.o- will gather for one of the greatest battles against evil

(cuts to the army, marching forward to Marshank)

All: (weapons raised in the air) FUR AND FREEDOM!!!

v.o- It was the story that came before Redwall

_"Martin the Warrior"_

Martin: Badrang. I'm coming!

_"Coming soon"_


	3. Taggerung

Theatrical Trailer

**Taggerung**

** by: The Warriormaid**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This may not have been the book you wanted me to write but sooner or later I'll get them all up!!!

V.O-

Deep in the heart of a vermin camp... there lived one young otter

(music starts and the words "in 2004" appear on the screen)

( flashes to scene of Sawney Rath talking with Grissoul in his tent)

Grissoul-

The Taggerung will have the speedwell mark on him...

(scene changes to Rillflag showing everyone the flower mark on Deyna's paw)

Rillflag-

This is the same mark as his great-grandfather...

Gundil-

It looks like a flower

(flashes to the scene of Rillflag shot by an arrow. Falls into the water)

Grissoul-

(picks up Deyna)

Zann Juskarath Taggerung

V.O- Now Tagg must discover who he really is...

Tagg-

*softly* What did that dream mean

V.O-

Before it's to late 

Sawney Rath-

Get him! I want him dead!

(flashes to the scene of Tagg grabbing the sword off the tapestry) 

Tagg-

Vallug Bowbeast, 'tis death to you!

(cuts to the scene of Nimbalo stepping into his house. The door slowly creaks open revealing the wreaked interior)

Nimbalo-

*softly* who could have done this

( Vallug shoots Tagg with the arrow. Tagg stagers back but comes at him again. Tagg is about to kill him)

Tagg-

For my father!!!

(screen goes blank and the words "Taggerung" flashes on the screen followed by the words "in 2004")


	4. Triss

~Theatrical Trailers

** Triss**

By the Warriormaid

(Thanks so much to all you reviewed. I'm glad you like this so much, I know this one doesn't exactly follow the dialogue in the book but bear with me please!!!)

V.O-

Three slaves...

(cuts to the scene of Triss, Shogg and Welfo escaping from Riftgaurd)

Durfo- 

Go Triss, but promise me you'll come back one day

(Kurda runs him through with her sword in slow motion)

Triss-

NOOOOOO!!!!

V.O-

Three companions

(Cuts to a scene of Sagax, Sarcum and Kroova on the_ Stopdog_)

Kroova-

Well, if you two want a quest, we may as well sail to Redwall

V.O-

Two adventures

...one story

the screen fades and the words "in 2004" appear on the screen

Skipper-

This is the one I was told of in my dream

(cuts to the scene of Triss wielding the sword of Martin)

Triss- 

Never, in all my life, have I seen such a wondrous blade

Abbot Apodomous- 

Then it is yours to wield...

(cuts to the scene of Sacrum waking up to see the vermin over him.)

Sacrum- 

VERMIN ATTACK!!!

(cuts to the scene of Triss fighting Kurda)

Triss-

Let's see what chopping turnips and slaying innocent creatures have taught_ you_, scum

(Triss turns around, Kurda tries to stab her and Triss chops through Kurda's blade. She turns to run...)

Triss- 

Coward!

(cuts to the scene of Triss standing at the prow of the ship returning to Riftgaurd)

Triss-

FREEDOOOOM!!!

(screen goes black and the title appears on the screen followed by the words " coming in 2004")


	5. Mossflower

Bella- 

In days long gone...there were no freedom for woodlanders...

(cuts to the scene of guards bursting into Ben Stickle's house)

...it was a strange tale...of love...

(cuts to Columbine waving goodbye to Gonff)

...of war...

(cuts to Lady Amber and Skipper fighting)

...of friend and foe...

(cuts to Martin dueling Tarsmina)

...of great happenings and mighty deeds. 

(Cuts to Martin holding up his new sword and swearing to kill Tarsmina)

... this is the story. This was the beginning of Redwall

(The word "Mossflower" slowly flashes on the screen)

V.O-

There will come a time when even the smallest woodlander will fight.

(cuts to the scene of Ferdy and Coggs tied up before Tarsmina)

Ferdy- 

*defiantly* We won't tell you anything!

Bella- 

Boar the Fighter is our last hope.

Boar-

You follow the warrior's star. Be true to yourself and your friends.

V.O-

a badger lord will fulfill his destiny

Boar-

Luck has little to do with it.

(cuts to the scene of them fighting the searats. Boar continues fighting while Martin leads the rest of the on the ship)

Boar-

Sail away, my friends. Tell Bella and Mossflower of Boar the Fighter.

V.O-

An unexpected hero will rise up.

Martin-

Boar the fighter can not be here tonight but his strong spirit watches over us. From the gates of the dark forest he has sent me this sword to rid Mossflower of Tarsmina and I promise I will...

Skipper-

The last battle is here

(Cuts to the woodlanders getting ready for battle)

Lady Amber-

The freeing of Mossflower has begun

(the floodgates are opened and the river rushes towards Kortir) 

Martin-

The time for reckoning has come

(he corners Tarsmina)

Martin-

_Tarsmina I am here!_

(the words "Mossflower" appears on the screen followed by the words "In 2004")


	6. Lord Brocktree

Lord Brocktree

Wow, I can't believe you all like my trailers so much. You guys are wonderful, really. I've heard that they might start making movies for Redwall, (Martin the warrior, actually,) but I'll still keep doing the trailers. This one also might not follow the book lines exactly but it stays pretty true to the book, as I don't have a copy. Thanks for all your reviews.

(Darkness falls around Salamandastron. Lord Stonepaw stares into the fire)

Stonepaw (V.O)- Who will rule Salamandastron in my steed? I am old, my forces scattered. Where is the brave badger who will bring us all together...

(The flames shift and the the words Lord Brocktree becomes visible.)

V.O- An ancient mountian.

(Thunder and lightning flashes and rain pours down; shows an ariel view of Salamandastron.)

V.O- A powerful warlord...

Groddil- _When stars fall from the sky, Red the blood flows 'neath the sun,  
_

(Lord Stonepaw and his hares look out at the rows of lights illuminating Salamandastron.)

Groddil- _His reign of terror has begun...  
_

(Cuts to Ungratt's Blue Hoards charging into Salamandastron.)

V.O- A young haremaid...

(Cuts to Dotti talking to Brocktree)

Dotti- *cheerfully* Oh, I've always been a sort of a fatal beauty.

V.O- and the one badger who started it all. 

(cuts to Brocktree's face) 

Brocktree- One day, I will see Ungratt face to face...and take back what is mine.

(Cuts to Brocktree and Ungratt dueling. Brocktree throws Ungratt to the ground. Shows Ripfang from a distance drawing back his bow.)

RIpfang- Time for that badger to die.

(Lord Brocktree)

Brocktree-_ Eulaliiiiiiaaaaa!!!_

(Coming soon)


	7. Redwall

          I've made a slight change to the format of my theatrical trailers to make them easier to visualize. From now on, visual images will just be written in and my dialogue will be done a little differently. For example-(from my Mariel of Redwall one)

_V.O- And a hero will be born_

Mariel runs into Fort Blagegirt. She turns around to look at Durry

_Mariel of Redwall_

"We'll see who gets Gabool"

_Coming soon.___

I'm sure you'll catch on quickly. Thanks.

************* **************** ******************** *****************

The scene shows Matthias looking at the tapestry of Martin.

Mortimer "The days of warriors are over, my son."

Matthias looks at the abbot. Cuts to a close of Matthias's face.

_V.O- An evil presence_

Cluny's horse cart races over the woodland trail. Cuts to a close of Cluny, laughing insanely. The moonlight reflects on his poison barbed tail. Matthias, Constance, and the others watch from the side of the trail.

Matthias "Who was that rat."

Abbot(V.O)- _"__Cluny__ the Scrouge"_

_V.O- War is here_

A volley of slingstones fly over the walls. Constance grabs a mace and chain and throws it at back at the rats.

 Matthias reads the poem.

Methuselah "Matthias! This poem speaks of you."

Matthias "Where is Martin's sword?"

_V.O- Now, it's a race of time for Matthias_

Matthias runs, with vermin hard on his heels.

_V.O- To save the abbey he loves._

Shows Matthias, attacked by many sparrows

Jess Squirrel slowly climbs up the abbey wall.

Bull Sparra sees Matthias and attacks him. Matthias screams as his beak lodges into his shoulder and knocks the sparra unconscious. Slowly, they begin to fall of the roof.

Jess looks up to see Matthias falling.

"MATTHIAS!"

 Shows Matthias, in Asmodeus's den, inching for the sword. Amodeus's eyes flicker and he hisses, creeping towards Matthias.

_V.O- Even in the most dire situations._

The abbot, bound tightly, is shoved before Cluny.

Cluny "Kneel to me, old one."

Abbot "I will *never* kneel to one consumed by evil.

Cluny "Then you will die! 

Cluny looks up and gasps when he sees Matthias.

_Redwall-The Movie _

Matthias "Time to die, rat!"

_Coming soon.___


	8. Legand of Luke

Here's Legend of Luke. Hope everyone's had a wonderful Christmas.

V.O- Years ago, a ship left the northern shores. It's captain, Luke the Warrior. 

(Shows a clip of the northern shores. Sound of waves crashing against the coast. Shows Luke and his crew sailing away and waving. Cuts to a young Martins's face as he holds the sword in front of him. Cuts to Luke's face as he mouths goodbye to Martin.

V.O- His mission, to rid the seas of the evil that existed in one searat. Vilu Dasker.

scene shifts to Vilu and his crew, slaying Luke's village. Sound of screaming and them laughing. Sanya tries to defend herself with a piece of driftwood. Vilu's sword flashes as it cuts her down. He laughs crazily.

V.O- Even if it meant never seeing his son again.

Young Martin- I can fight!

Luke- Son, you are too young. You would not last a season on the waves.

Martin- *whispered* will I ever see you again?

Luke remains silent.

V.O- Now, years later, his son seeks the tale of his legendary father.

Cuts to Martin with Vurg and Beau

Martin- Tell me. What happened to my father?

Beau slowly opens the book.

Beau- Here is the story of Luke the Warrior. The Legend of Luke…

(Music quickens dramatically.)  Cuts to Luke, fighting the natives on the island with Vurg. Scene changes to the storm at sea. Lightning lights up the sky. Beau is swept overboard.

Luke- Noooo!!!

Cuts to Martin in the middle of the Flitcheye camp. Gonff throws him his sword and he catches it and swings it over his head, yelling.

Shows Folgrim, wielding two spears and laughing in the face of the vermin.

Scene changes to the Goreleech, smashing into the Sanya. Shifts to Luke being brought up to Vilu in chains. 

Vilu- How would you like to be one of my captains? I could use a brave creature like you…

Luke- Never!

Vilu- Get him down to the slave pits!

Luke hurls a dagger at Vilu, missing him by an inch.

Beau (V.O) - He did it for you. He did it for all of us. 

Shows Luke and Rangevur leading the slaves in a rebellion. Rangevur holds back the searats while Luke pins Vilu to the wheel

Luke- *hissing* Cowards die many times, a warrior only dies once. The spirits of those you have killed are watching now, and they will rest in peace once justice is done. 

"The Legand of Luke"

(Bolt of lighning lights up the sky.)

"Coming soon"

Hope you like that! If it wasn't the one you wanted to see, don't worry. I'll do all the books.


	9. The Pearls of Lutra

A/N- THANK YOU SO MUCH for all my reviews. WOW! I didn't even think these were any good when I started. You guys are great!!! Since I know I've been asked to do this one, here is Pearls of Lutra. If I've messed up on the names, please let me know. I didn't have a copy and I wasn't too sure of the correct spellings of the names.

(Yes, I'm constantly changing the format. This time, only text will be shown in quotations. Sorry. Actually, I'm always having trouble finding a way to make these easy to visualize, so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. Thanks!)

V.O- In the peaceful abbey of Redwall

(Scene shows the abbey beasts, preparing for a feast. Laughter and talking can be heard.) 

V.O- Six pearls were hidden… the six tears of all oceans.

(Shows the six pearls, slowly flashing through the air one by one)

_"The Pearls of Lutra"_

V.O- Tales spoke of the otters who once owned them

(Show Ublaz's searats massacring Holt Lutra. You can hear flames and screaming)

V.O- And the hypnotic emperor who would stop at nothing…to get them

Conva- Mightiness. They are at Redwall

Ublaz- Find them!

(Action sequence shows the seagulls leaving Sampetra and a ship sailing out to sea. Scene switches to them attacking Tansy and the Friar)

Tansy- They only seemed interested in the marchpane balls. Why?

(We see two nooses dropped over the Abbot and Viola. Scene changes to show Romasca, before the Redwallers.)

Romasca- We have your Abbot captive. Where are the Tears of all oceans?

Martin- On my oath as a warrior I will find Viola and the Abbot.

V.O- Martin sets out with a crew…

Rollo- We must find the tears. We must follow these clues left by Femald the Ancient

V.O- While only Tansy holds the key to finding the pearls

(Cuts to Tansy, Rollo, Craykln and Piknam slowly unrolling the first scrap of parchment.)

V.O- But there was one none accounted for…

(A searat falls back, impaled by a green-flighted arrow.)

V.O- The daughter of Holt Lutra

_"Grath Longfletch"_

Grath-Those who extend a paw of friendship to a searat will only get it chopped off.

V.O-It is a story of mystery…

(Shows Ublaz hypnotizing the snake)

Ublaz- Bend onto my will…

V.O- of honor… 

Martin- We do not leave until we find our abbot

V.O- of danger…

(Shows Tansy and Craklyn flung out of St. Ninians)

Tansy- Where's Piknam

Guerl- Run! Get help from the Abbey!

V.O- of battle…

(Shows Grath from the ship, taking aim with her loaded bow. She shoots…

_"The Pearls of Lutra"_

(The pearls shine eerily, then fades to black)

_"Coming soon"_


	10. The Long Patrol

The Long Patrol

A/N- Over the break, I'm going to edit and add to some of my trailers. First, I've realized that some of my early trailers *cough* *Martin the Warrior* desperately need improvement. Also, this is the more exicting reason. When I looked at the Series of Unfortuante Events trailers, I got this great idea. They added a list of actors/actresses they wanted to see play the parts AND they cast their reviewers for a lot of main parts. I really want to try that out. SO…let me know either what part you want to play(or give a list) and I'll try to mention your name on my "cast listing" or in my trailer if it's a main character or an actor you want to see voicing/acting (I haven't thought of that) a character. I'm reserving the part of Mariel. Everything else is out in the open. PLEASE LET ME KNOW SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Cuts to Tammo, Russa and his mother standing outside of Camp Tussock, ready to leave)

Russa- Let's get going. Best to be away from here 'round dawn

Mem Divinda- Fate and fourtune go with you, Tammello De Fformelo Tussock-do honor to our name!

Tammo- *whispered* I'm going to be in the Long Patrol!

"In 2004"

V.O- Tammo is about to see…      

(Flashes to Tammo, running and trying to keep up with Russa)

V.O- one of the fiercest battles of all time…

(Action sequence- Flashes to a view of the column of marching hares in the Long Patrol - Lady Cregga hammering on her new axe head, each stroke echoing, her eyes burning with bloodwrath – The sword of the Rapscallions being thrown up into the air, flashing eerily, and landing straight side up – Flashes to Damug raising the sword up in the air and the Rapscallions shouting triumphantly- Flashes to the Raspscallions marching inland- Flashes to Lady Cregga with her gleaming, finished battle axe)

V.O- Unfold before his eyes

Cregga- its war!

(Flashes to Cregga and Clubbrush)

Cregga- How many will it take to defend the mountain

Clubbrush- Only half our number, marm, but…

Cregga- Then take the other half. We will rid this land of Damug's evil for all time…

"This summer"

Perigord- We won't be outfought. As long as I can hold a saber in my paw, we won't be driven backward a single pace!

"Courage will be put to the greatest test"

(flashes to the outnumbered army, standing on the edge of the ridge, ready for battle)

Arven- We won't be killed, enslaved, or walked on just for their cruel satisfaction. No, we'll band together and fight for what is ours.

"It will be a fight to the death"

(Cuts to battle scenes- a score of archers draw their bows back- the rapscallions charge forward, outmassing the Long Patrol- cuts to fierce close combat fighting)

(Scene shifts to Perigord, held by four Rapscallions. Perigord looks up bravely as Damug walks up)

Perigord- Cowardly scum!

Damug- Your fighting days are over, fool. Get him down in front of me and bend his head…

(Flashes to Lady Cregga and the rest of the Long Patrol on the ridge)

-EULALIAAAAAAAAA!!!

"The Long Patrol- coming soon"

A/N- What do you think of Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow) voicing Finbarr Galedeep???


	11. update page

Note: here's the current cast list. I am incredibly sorry for the lack of updates on the actual trailers

Cast list (authors)

(Lord Brocktree)

Dotti- Catty Engles

(Legend of Luke)

Rangever Foeseeker- ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf

(Martin the Warrior/Mossflower)

Martin- Viggo Mortensen(Aragorn)

Rose- Lady Storm

Celedine- Catty Engles

Badrang-Something Completely Diff

Gonff- Robin Williams (I have never actually heard his voice, but Catty Engles suggested it)

(Outcast)

Veil- (kid who did the voice of Kovu from Lion King II)

(Mariel of Redwall/The Bellmaker)

Mariel- Warriormaid3000

Rosie- MonkeySocksBirdHouse

Finbarr Galedeep- Johnny Depp (Jack Sparow)

Dandin- Orlando Bloom(?) it was suggested to me, and the voice would fit, but I should save the actor for a true Orlando Bloom fanJ

Gael- Bernard Hill (Théoden)

Joseph- Ian Mckellen (Gandalf)

(Salamandastron)

Klitch- Tom Felton

(Redwall)

Elijah Wood- Matthias

Constance- Kanimoto

Random Vermin- Comthing Completely Diff

Basil- John Cleese

Cornflower- Keirra Knightly (Elizibeth in PotC)

Amodeus- Andy Serkins (Gollum)

(Marlfox)

Song-Annon(girl)

(Loamhedge)

Fenna- Lady Storm

Well, that's it so far. Let me know if there's a part you want that's not already on there. If a part you want is taken, contact that author and if they agree to switch, then I'll change, but ONLY if they agree. If an actor has a part you want, don't worry, I'll put you on as the author alternate. Other than that, thanks for reading and reviewing. BTW, what do you think of these new ideas

The Redwall characters from MoR and Bellmaker get to film Pirates of the Carribean. Of course, Finbarr will be Jack Sparrow, and the Pearl Queen/Black Pearl. I'm thinking of a full scale script for the Bellmaker (I've already got scenes written) w/ some music description and actions. 

These are just ideas I've been considering and I need your input, but nothing's for sure yet.


	12. The Bellmaker

A/N- Here's the Bellmaker trailer. I will continue to update the cast list.

(Lady Storm will be casted for Rose in my MTW trailer which I'm still improving)

* * *

(Zooms through a view of Southward, going through hedges, trees, fields and lush countryside) 

"_In this beautiful country"_

V.O- One creature

(Cuts to the Foxwolf, light gleaming on his wolf claws and fangs) 

V.O- Will unleash an evil...

(Cuts to his troops marching across Southward)

…far greater than any can imagine...

_"It started that night…in that hall"_

(Cuts to Rab and Gael arguing angrily)

Gael: Either welcome them or leave Castle Floret

Rab: We will take the second. From this moment, Castle Floret stands unguarded!

(Flashes to an action sequence- Urgan's army storms into Floret- Urgan grabs Truffen and holds a knife to his throat- Gael tries to break his grip and is knocked aside- Serena screams)

Urgan- (V.O) _Southward is mine!_

(Flashes to Mariel and Dandin traveling)

V.O- Two warriors from Redwall are coming 

(Cuts to Mariel and Dandin talking to Meldrum)

Dandin: Who is this Foxwolf they speak of? 

Meldrum: Urgan Nagru, the most evil beast you'll ever set eyes on. He's taken over these lands and 'es got the royal family captive in their own castle

Mariel: After the cruelty we saw today the Foxwolf's got two new enemies. For life. 

_"But will they're friendship be enough…"_

(Cuts to them running from the Foxwolf's troops, leading them onto the cascading sand dune)

_"To face the power of the Foxwolf"_

(Cuts to the Redwallers meeting in Cavern Hole)

Joseph: One thing's clear. Mariel and Dandin need our help 

Simeon: We know who the five are who were chosen. The choice is now up to you…

_"Five will find them"_

Joseph: At first light, we find Mariel and Dandin

_"But only four will return"_

(Action sequence- Cuts to the chase between the searats and the Pearl Queen, with Finbarr Galedeep at the wheel)

(cuts to Mariel, Dandin and Meldrum trapped in the small tower chamber. They draw their weapons as axeheads and spearblades come flying through)

(Cuts to Gael and the army preparing to march to Castle Floret)

Gael- We shall sweep out the evil of the Foxwolf and make Southward clean again

_"The Bellmaker"_

(Cuts to the army marching to Castle Floret)

army-Free southward!

_"Coming soon"_

_*****_

Cast list

Finbarr Galedeep- Johnny Depp

Joseph the Bellmaker-Ian Mckellan

Gael- Bernard Hill

Serena- Keira Knightly

Mariel- Warriormaid 3000

(I will continue to update this)

As for how I'd want them to animate it, the best, if they could pull it off, would be how they animated Gollum, with realistic backgrounds, or how they did Stuart Little. The second best would be computer animation, like Finding Nemo, with the images looking like they came right off the book covers. I really don't want 2D cartoon animation!!! Basically, I want the films to be able to capture the seriousness and emotion of the books instead of being something laughable. For instance, I want people to actually tear up on Finbarr Galedeep's death, and so forth. Oh well. We can always dream, can't we?


	13. SORRY

I feel so guilty!!! I know I should have done this a long time ago, but finally, I couldn't stand it. Here is a reply to every single review since this fic was up, unless you gave me multiple reviews. In that case, I answered it in one, to make it easier for you.  
  
narfgirl0385- I was thinking of casting John Cleese as Basil, but I think I'm going to double up on a lot of parts  
  
Catty Engles- Thanks for the suggestion for music. I have been working on music arrangements for the trailers, but I'm trying to find a way to add them in but keep the trailers easy to visualize. Actually, I like your idea about the entrance but I think the choral music should be the Redwall theme, which in my opinion is the only good thing from the cartoons. As for casting, I think I'm going to cast you as both Dotti and Celedine. I wish you could do Jukka, but you'd have two voice roles in the same trailer. Of course this is just imaginary. (And I'm working on making some trailers longer)  
  
Sagebrush Oakjack- I'm just going to answer all your receant reviews here. Thanks for giving me so much feedback!!! I've loved to read your reviews and talking about LotR with you (via review board, of course). I really wish we could get Peter Jackson to make these movies with us (being the authors/members/reviewers) as the cast for some parts. Since you're playing Triss, if you want to choose the actor you want to star with you on Shogg, I'll use your idea. And if you want to see a movie with Johnny Depp in it, watch Pirates of the Caribbean. That's the only movie I've seen with him in it and his character is really close to Finbarr Galedeep.  
  
Kanimoto- I'd love to be a screenwriter! Thanks! You've got the part of Constance. I'll get Mattimo up as soon as I can and I'll get Loamhedge soon too.  
  
MonkeySocksBirdHouse- THANKS SO MUCH FOR GIVING SO MUCH REVIEWS. (Yes, I still like capitals. Seriously, though. Your reviews really kept me going. I especiclly (sp?) liked how you almost sent Larry the Balrog after me. Say hi to him for me, will you. It would be pretty funny to cast you as Saxtus...of course I won't. Sorry about not answering your reviews sooner, I was never really good at that *hides* Can't wait to hear more from you!!! (Say hi to your sisters for me too)  
  
something completely diff- I'm so glad you like my trailers!!! I'll give you the part of Ragear, except I totally blanked on who it is or what book this character's in. Sorry  
  


* * *

  
Lady Storm- I've already given you the part of Rose, but I think I'll have you double up as Fenna, just because that part needs someone to fill. Thanks for all your reviews.  
  
Acoustical Ferret- Hope your library gets done with construction soon. Hmm. As for your part...I can think of lots of parts for you to play. MUHAHAHAHA!!! You'll probably have a few parts in trailers where you get killed, if that's okay with you. I'm thinking, for one of your many random parts, to have you be the lizard that Romasca kills after you defy her.  
  
Agravaine- Thanks for pointing that out. I'm working on rewriting those trailers, so hopefully they'll be better.   
  
Anon(girl)- I'm glad you like my trailers and cast!!! I've already got Lady Storm as Rose, but I might do two lists, and in that case I'll use Liv Tyler (Arwen) as Rose.  
  
Some Girl- I'm going to do outcast next. I'm glad you like my trailers  
  
TurquoisePhoenix- I just wish they were actual movies *sniff sniff*  
  
Clara200- Thanks for all your reviews for my trailers. I'm glad you like the Long Patrol one.  
  
Laburnum Steelfang- I'm trying to have more accurate spellings for names, thanks for bringing it up. As for how I want them animated, probably like Stuart Little, just NOT ANOTHER CARTOON!!! I don't like the cartoons either, but the music was good and it was, unfortunately, the only "Redwall" thing on.  
  
piewolvesandsuch- Once again, thanks for all your reviews. That's cool that you picked Johnny Depp for another otter. He did have a great sea-going voice in PotC. Totally perfect for an otter. I was going to use him for Kroova in Triss, but I thought that he sounded better for an older sea otter, so I put him for Finbarr  
  
Sarah- Glad you like my trailers. Hope you liked my Long Patrol one, since you wanted to see that book  
  
Kira of Tirmal- I'm glad you can visualize my trailers easily. Thanks for pointing out the fact that I gave away the endings, I'm in the process of editing that.  
  
Asmodeus1389- Thanks for all the reviews you gave me. I've already done Taggurung  
  
ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf- I wish my trailers would be used in movies!!! But I'm just as happy with having other writers read them  
  
Purplefluffychainsaw- Glad you think they're dramatic. That's so cool that I was able to do your 2nd and third favorites in a row(  
  
badosax15- That's so great that you like my trailers, though I think that they'd get a professional to do the trailers for the movies. I'm glad you think they're true to the boos. That was one of my big things   
  
Roman de la Croix- I did catch the fact that I misspelled Sayna. Thanks! I'm glad you like my choice of quotes  
  
Kelsey- Sorry about leaving Rose out of the MtW trailer. She'll be in as soon as I get the rewrite up. Hope you liked Legend of Luke and Long patrol. I'll get Mattimeo up soon  
  
Bluefly7- Glad you like my trailers. I will keep writing them  
  
Beanziem- I didn't like the cartoon either. I really hope any movie they make will be better than the cartoon, but I think the company making them is working with Nevela (sp?), so I'm not sure if it will. I guess we'll just have to wait until one of us grows up  
  


* * *

  
stellaluna16- I want the movies to come out too. I will write more tigerlily_2250- I know the cartoons actually kept people from trying the books so I really hope any movies will make people interested.  
  
Twist- Great hare talk ol chap! *lol* I think mine needs work though(. I'm glad you like them Lightningfencer00Fuzz- I loved your suggestion for the Lp trailer, but it didn't fit with how mine was going. If it's okay with you, I'd love to use it for my Redwall Poems dramatized,  
  
Lady LeBeau- I'm so glad the trailers gave you chills. Hope you liked the Redwall trailer  
  
Trott- thanks for the suggestion. I tried to use it in my later trailers. That's so cool that you write this type of stuff too. Just I'm sure they're better than mine  
  
Teardew Arrowpaw- Outcast is going to be my next one. Keep reading and thanks for the review  
  
Ktlana- Glad you like them  
  
KatieScarlet – COOL!!! I got a review from Snowfur!!! I'm so glad you like my trailers, especially since you're even in the process of writing your own novel. If it's ever published, which I'm sure it will be, I can impress my friends by saying that a PROFESSIONAL author liked my work!!! But this is just as good, since all my Redwall-reading friends know you and your writing, so they all think it's cool that you reviewed me  
  


* * *

  
Emma32003- I'm glad you think my trailers are descriptive, since that's one of my problem areas  
  
Black Arrow- thanks for the review. Glad you like my trailers  
  
FireFilly- I'm glad they're like real trailers! Thanks for the review Cool idea! They were just like real movie trailers  
  


* * *

  
Roxeant- Thanks for your review!!! I'm sure you'd be able to do something like this though. Hope you liked my Pearls one  
  
Kurai Tenshi- Thanks for pointing out my MTW one, I'm improving that. I'm glad you're able to imagine them  
  


* * *

  
Missy Mouse- Glad you like them  
  
Tenagra- I'd love to make a Redwall movie, but then again, I'm not even old enough to get a job yet. I hope that the rumored one that is coming out will be better than the cartoon.  
  
Jerlayne Amenades- Glad you like them! I will keep more coming as long as homework allows  
  
Sunflash The Mace- Hope you liked my Mossflower and Brocktree ones  
  
Matthias- I agree. Cornflower looks AWFUL in the cartoon. NO MOUSEMAID SHOULD HAVE BLOND HAIR!!! EVER. That's just a given. The hair might be actually a headpiece, but I disagree with that. I noticed that they gave all their female mouse head coverings and that's untrue to Redwall and it makes Redwall look discriminative, which it's NOT  
  


* * *

  
ODMoNkEy- Okay. You probably hated my Martin the Warrior one, but I'm rewriting it. Thanks for the *first* review though.  
  
Wow. That was really fun. I just wish I had actually done that along the way, it might have been better. Sorry for those totally overdue replies, though. I'll keep doing this, more consistently. 


	14. more replies

I just decided to go ahead and answer all the wonderful reviews I've received…so… here goes. Oh, and just like I told Sagebrush Oakjack, if  you are playing a character that has a best friend or pairing, you can choose an actor to *star with you*

Aelimmere- SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I have no clue why I forgot your review. Well, Dandin will be voiced by Orlando Bloom, probably. Thanx for reviewing.

Purplefluffychainsaw- I'm so glad you like my last two trailers. As for the part of Denya, I'm perfectly fine with casting you as Denya anyways, besides (historical tidbit) in the Elizabethan age, only men acted, so I'm assuming they'd have to act girl parts too. So basically, it doesn't matter. If you want a good female part that isn't taken, how about Grath, Cregga, Fwirl, Mara, Tawnblade or Jukka, (sp?), or Lady Amber? Just a thought. As for Tom Falton, he would work, but I was thinking that he would work better as Klitch. That is an evil, but more composed and cunning part. Thanks for adding this to your faves, and enjoy Loamhedge

 Something completely diff- That's great that you wouldn't mind filling in for villains. I'm probably going to cast you for multiple villains, so don't be surprised if you get a lot of parts. Of course, let me know if you don't want more than one part.

Sagebrush Oakjack- LoL love that name for Orli!!! I always thought that Dominic would be good for Shogg, but again, it's your choice. (I always love reading your reviews) 

MonkeySocksBirdHouse- You already know you're Rosie. J U R COOL TOO!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put Messed up favorites back up soon. As for my Redwall+LotR mixes, unfortunately, I'm having writers block with the part from where I left of to Helms Deep, I'm halfway done w/ Rotk already, but I just need to fill that one last part up. Please let me know if you have any ideas.

Narfgirl0385- I'm going to cast the kid who did Kovu for Veil as soon as I can find his name. Don't worry, you aren't being rude in the least. You're absolutely right about authors needing ideas occasionally, in fact, I think I need them more than occasionally J I depend on reviews like these or this whole casting thing would fall apart. Thanx 

Lady Storm- I'm probably going to do Outcast next, since I've been asked to do one. I'll try to get Loamhedge up soon. Hope you don't mind staring next to Viggo Mortensen for the present.

Clara200- Which part do you want? Or do you want just any part? I seriously need more people to fill the vast characters of the books

Catty Engles- I have never heard of those two actors, but I'll go ahead and use the one you want for Gonff. Who do you want the other one to be casted as? BTW you can search on google.com under "Redwall TV sites" and one of the sites that come up is bound to have the theme, played as background music to their cartoon trailers. That's where I heard it. I assume that if it were to be used for a movie, there would be different themes and variations, for the different parts, to create different moods and feelings. 

Kanimoto- I absolutely love getting your reviews!!! About you playing two parts, sure, that'd be great. Only, I don't know if it'd work for you to have two voice roles in the same movie (even though this isn't actually real) but if you really want those two parts, I'll cast you as both. 


	15. Marlfox

And we're finally back with another trailer, after what seemed like forever. Sorry, everyone, for the lack of updates

A/N- Cast listing for Marlfox is practically non-existent as Anon(girl) (Song), and Asmodeus1389 (Ziral) are the only ones playing a part. I also think Kiera Knightly would make a great actor playing Song. (Is the whole thing with two cast lists confusing everyone?) I'm thinking of creating a website specifically for my trailers/cast listing, so let me know in a review or by email if you have any ideas, comments, or would like to help. Also, if you have any ideas of where to go with the casting, such as how to make it more real and give the cast something to do, let me know. Other than that, enjoy the trailer, and be sure to check out the new Mtw trailer.

* * *

(background music starts softly.)

v.o- Evil lurks in Mossflower

(Cuts to Mossflower Woods at night, looking unusually sinister and eerie. Mist begins to drift slowly across the screen)

v.o- legend told of a mysterious beast....

(cuts to a shot of a hooded beast, covered by a dark cloak, barely visible, creeping through the woods)

v.o- ...part fox, part wolf

(three more come out to join it, the half moonlight illuminating them slightly, showing the glint of their axes)

v.o- gifted with the power... to vanish

(the dark figures, vanish into the foliage)

_"They were the Marlfoxes"_

(Cuts to Redwall Abbey)

v.o- Redwall stands without a ruler...

...without a champion...

(cuts to a battle sequence, between the Marlfoxes/their vermin and the Redwallers.)

...in it's time of need

(cuts to the tapestry being taken)

v.o- Now it is up to four unlikly creatures...

(Action sequence: Cuts to Song diving into the raging river, with only a rope fixed around her waist, cuts to Dann raising the sword of Martin, while vermin close in on him, cuts to Dippler, engaged in close on-on-one combat with Fenno, cuts to Burble, with his blade raised, running down the hallway of Castle Marl)

v.o- To face this evil...

... and bring back the heart of the Abbey

Song: Whatever happens...

(cuts to them being chased by the watervoles)

Song: No matter where we are...

(cuts to them appearing in the cave)

Dann: we will stay true to each other...

(flashes to the four of them charging into a group of oncoming vermin)

...and complete our quest

(flashes to Jangular and Geltor fighting in close combat)

(flashes to a volley of slingstones flying over the abbey wall)

(cuts to Nettlebud throwing the chain far into the lake)

Song: Let's go deal with some vermin!

_"Marlfox"_

* * *

Review replies

ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf: I've probably already told you this, but you're now officially casted as Rangevur

Sagebrush Oakjak: I know!!! I wish we could make a movie out of this or something. Dominic is now Shogg, so have fun starring with him.

Lady Storm: Viggo Mortensen played Aragorn in Lord of the Rings. Oh, and btw, have fun with your singing part (see the new Mtw trailer)

Catty Engles: Oh! Now I know both of them and you're right. Robin Williams is perfect for Gonff.

Aubreta: Thanks! I was the same when I read the books; that's how this came along.

Narfgirl: I'm still debating whether to make Angela Lansbury Bella or Mellus. Sean Connery is probably going to be casted as Stonepaw, but I always thought Kiera Knightly didn't have a rough enough voice to play Grath. Thanks so much for all your ideas!!!

Clara200: How about two parts, Pasque and one of the mousemaids in any book?

Asmodeus1389: You can be the author playing Grath, Ziral, and Farran. (can you tell I'm trying to get as many parts filled up as possible?) lol

MonkeySocksBirdHouse: Thanks for reviewing!!! I've already emailed you an answer to your reviews!!! lol

Next up is Outcast, so start letting me know which parts you want. Remember, you can have a part in each book, maybe even more!!!


End file.
